A transparent proxy can be used to direct traffic at a network layer without configuration by a user device. For example, a service provider, such as a network operator, can utilize a transparent transmission control protocol (TCP) proxy to perform TCP traffic routing without subscribers, such as user device users, being required to configure the TCP traffic routing. A TCP proxy configuration, such as for transparent TCP proxying, can include a provider-side application buffer (e.g., an application buffer associated with a server device providing multimedia communication) and a subscriber-side application buffer (e.g., an application buffer associated with a user device receiving the multimedia communication).